Lola
by peppermint.candies
Summary: It's Lola and it will away be Lola but she can't get past the fact that her owner wasn't there. She wanted to reach out and almost touch it to hear three words. "Don't Touch Lola."


**Fact: I made up quite a bit because I have no clue how cars work aside from how they turn on and shift into drive… Plus it's Shield they are fancy and probably would have some kinda wrist watch like device or Coulson is that attached to his car.**

**And there is more secret agent/fighter Skye thrown in too. :D**

* * *

She blinks and stares back at the shiny red car. It's Lola and it will away be Lola but she can't get past the fact that her owner wasn't there. She wanted to reach out and almost touch it to hear three words.

"Don't Touch Lola." Ward said from behind her. She frowned as she pulled her hand back.

"It sounds weird coming from you…" She mumbles because he feels kinda numb. She heard Ward earlier today talking about everywhere she goes she brings death with her. She half thinks he's right and that maybe she should stop to make friends with death and it might stop killing the people she holds close.

But she sits and stares at Lola willing Coulson back. "Do you think we'll find him?"

"I… Yeah…" Ward says softly he's seen her sad before but he could hear her cries last night as she shut herself in her bunk away from everyone.

She frowned as she watched the grill of the car. Getting up and walking around she smiled slightly as she looked over the car. Then she noticed it. The blinking dot on Lola. The remote start blinking back are her and she nearly screamed. Pushing past Ward and straight into the lab she demand the first electronic with Internet capabilities. "If he still has it I know how we can find him!" She almost screams her eyes now lit with excitement.

Having Ward hand over a computer she starts typing away grinning like a madman while working. GPS coordinates appearing on screen her grin getting bigger and bigger then into a full on smiles.

"GOT IT!" She yells excited an happy she's found what she's looking for.

"Found what?"

"Him! Coulson!"

"How?"

Skye grinned and pointed to the screen. "His watch. It's programed to start Lola or even just hold her location. I forgot about how he almost always wears it out no matter what." She explains pointing to the little dot on the screen. "Plus riding in Lola I happened to ask about the blinking light…." She adds shrugging.

"Blinking light?"

"Dashboard on the driver side… There is a light that blinks on it all the time…."

Fitz stared at her before pulling her into a tight hug and mumbling something about how brilliant she was.

* * *

"We're gonna find him right?" She whispers as they infiltrate the warehouse. It's exactly as she figured it'd go down but she's already made up her mind. She's not playing for Rising Tide any more and she really doesn't want to be part of Shield because they were going to replace Coulson almost right away.

She was going to go into this fight and if she died she'd be okay with that as long as it was after they made sure Coulson was okay and after they were able to have him on their side once more.

She didn't care about anything else but getting him back. So when the time came she glanced at Ward who frowned not able to get a single shot at the people he was aiming for she took the chance.

"I'm going to do something really stupid." she whispered to him. He only glanced back for a second before he felt her kiss his cheek. "Keep your eye's peeled on them. Don't worry about me." She whispers smiling against his cheek pressing another kiss to it.

She moves away from him all together on the other side of their current shield and starts stripping out of her tact gear and pulls her ear piece out she can hear Ward start to move to protest but she shoots him a look. "Eyes on them."

"You are gonna get yourself killed." Ward mutters back and Skye can only grin. She can hear Fitz and Simmons in his ear piece telling him to demand she put hers back in and that she suit back up but she doesn't. She focus on the fact that she has a small window to work with and she's going to loose it if she doesn't act fast. She doesn't mind winding up dead.

The fact she had managed to sneak Ward's spare gun from him and shove in into the waist band of her pants will surprise them later. She takes a step out and she can already see that the men are changing their actions looking at her confused a little while she'd suddenly just pop up. "Skye." Ward hisses at her as she gets in his line of sight for a few moments but then moves.

He frowns as he now realizes just what her plan is. "I want Coulson." She states loudly. She frowns and glares at anyone.

"Who are you?" One of the men standing guard asks gruffly smirking down at her. It's clear she's to clean and to innocent looking to even be a threat. She can already see it in his eyes that he's coming up with ways to take care of her.

But she smirks and raises an eyebrow. "I am your worse nightmare." She states. "Now. I want Coulson."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you have to leave. You can't have your precious Coulson."

"Oh. But I will." She smiles before something snaps in her and she steps forward again able to see him reach out she grabs his hand immediately and flips him on his back without even blinking. "See… When I want things I usually find my way into getting them." She says lowly ignoring Ward's hisses to stop screwing up their mission.

Stepping over the guard she watches as the other two guards stand staring at her for a second. "Now boys… Do I really have to play dirty to get my way across? She smiles and raises and eyebrow.

Sadly she does so she puts all the training she got from Ward and all her training before that into good use. She lets herself dodge and punch and snap a neck or two before she's on the other side of the door out of Ward sight but on camera with FitzSimmons.

"Bloody Hell!" Fitz nearly shouts before Ward hears the pops of a gun.

"Skye!"

"She's fine… Well… At least I think she's fine… she didn't happen to touch that Asgardian stick did she?" Simmons rambles for a few seconds before Fitz confirms she never touched the stick.

* * *

It's nearly twenty minutes later that a they appear out the way she came in. Both bloody and battered and Skye heaving for air. "What the hell happened in there?" Ward asks helping Coulson behind their shield.

"One… Two… Three…" Skye counts before there is a boom. She smiles in satisfaction and drops down next to Coulson. "I told you I could do it." She mumbles quietly glancing back at him before staring at Ward. "This is yours…" She says holding out the gun. Clip empty and safety on.

"What the hell just happened?" Ward says taking the gun from her. She shrugs and leans against the up turned car. She can't help but wince in pain as it finally hits her that she is injured.

Taking inventory on her injuries and Coulson she can feel the pain from her leg and the fact that she's still got a bullet lodged in her arm. "We need Evac…" She mumbles quietly before her world goes black.

* * *

She wakes up in a too white room with a too heavy body. Fighting to open her eyes she feels someone brush her cheek and something whispered to her. But she doesn't stay awake long she's asleep once more. Back into the painless bliss of whatever she was thinking about.

When she opens her eyes finally she's greeted by the sight of not a too white light but instead a face she has to focus on. She smiles a little then coughs because her throat feels like it's on fire and she turns her head long enough to catch sight of the glass on the side table. "Wa…" She croaks out before there is a cup and straw in front of her.

"You gave us a scare." Ward finally says.

"Coulson?" She asks quietly as she shifts to a more comfortable position.

"He's been through worse…" Ward shrugs. "Said to make a full recovery… Though I don't know about mentally."

Skye can't help but smile a little more. "Nothing could ever make you mentally recover from that…" She says.

"What the hell were you thinking going in there like that?"

"I rather save his life and loose mine then be wrong and loose him anyways." She mumbles. "I don't really wanna talk about it right now."


End file.
